Rumbo al hanabi
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Ella no quiere aceptar lo que siente, él es demasiado distraído, los dos se aman, una mezcla complicada. Sus amigos tienen un plan, todo puede ocurrir en los fuegos artificiales, rumbo al hanabi.
1. Como no olvidar

**Disclaimer** : Naruto personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en la actividad de "Amigo Secreto 2015-2016" de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas", regalo para Berna CXDB.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Cómo no olvidar**

A Hanabi no le gustaba perder, no era algo que acostumbrara pero en ese momento era tema olvidado. No era lo que había planeado en un principio pero disfrutaba estar allí, con él, disfrutando de los juegos artificiales. Todo había empezado años atrás, cuando tenía trece.

De tanto que había escuchado hablar de Naruto, Hanabi terminó sintiendo curiosidad y la curiosidad terminó convirtiéndose en un sentimiento más peligroso, atracción. Si tenía que buscar a un culpable diría que era Hinata pues fue la que hizo que lo notara.

Natsu le había dicho que no se acercara al rubio y muchos lo hacían. Durante su infancia todos lo veían como a un paria aunque nadie le decía los motivos. O al menos la mayoría, su hermana pertenecía a ese pequeño grupo que no lo hacía y ciertamente la opinión de Hinata tenía más peso para ella.

No se escondía detrás de un poste como ella pero si lo había observado en algunas ocasiones y conocerlo mejor. Ella estuvo en las pruebas chuunins cuando venció a Neji y aunque le pareció inmadura su actitud reconoció su fortaleza. Venció a Neji y eso era algo que merecía respeto.

Mentiría si dijera que admiró a Naruto desde el principio pues su primera impresión no fue buena, al contrario, no pudo ser mejor. Incluso dudó de la inteligencia de su hermana y su curiosidad aumentó.

Descubrió otra faceta de Naruto. El ninja que haría hasta lo imposible por traer de regreso a su amigo, el héroe de las historias de Hinata, un fracasado orgulloso, alguien que no se rendía a pesar de la adversidad.

Le gustaba Naruto Uzumaki pero no quería hacerlo pues ella sabía de los sentimientos de su hermana y consideraba que la estaba traicionando. Por un tiempo no hizo nada, prefirió mantenerse al margen y esperar a que el tiempo la hiciera olvidarlo pero nada resultó como esperaba.

En especial cuando Hinata le dijo que renunciaba al amor de Naruto, extrañamente no parecía deprimida por la decisión tomada, quizás un poco cansada pero nada que debiera preocuparle, la guerra había terminado hace tres años, habían heridas que no terminaban de cicatrizar, en especial la que dejó la partida de Neji.

Nunca le dijo los motivos ni le dio razones solo que el Uzumaki era parte de un capítulo finalizado pues el día siguiente salió en una misión que le tomó años. Ella le creyó pues no tenía motivos para mentir, años después comprobaría que no lo hacía. Si Hinata quería empezar una nueva vida, ella haría lo mismo.

De haber sabido que se marcharía hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por detenerla pero luego comprendió que no era algo malo. Su hermana mayor estaba resolviendo asuntos del clan, no en problemas. Ocasionalmente le escribía y le contaba todo lo que hacía incluso le describía los lugares en los que estaba, evitando tocar temas relacionados con su misión.

La primera carta que recibió era corta. Le dijo que se estaba instalando por lo que no tendría tiempo para escribirle. También le contó que estaba en una misión diplomática por lo que se sintió más tranquila.

No dudaba que Hinata fuera fuerte, había estado en una guerra y luchado codo a codo con Neji pero le alegraba saber más de su vida. Se había ido sin decir nada y al principio eso le molestó.

Las siguientes cartas fueron más largas y detalladas. Ella procuraba responderle pronto pero las misiones en ocasiones eran un impedimento. Sus cartas eran largas, tenía mucho que decir pero nunca mencionó lo que sucedía con Naruto.

Normalmente no tenía problemas para decir lo que quería pero cuando se trataba del Uzumaki no encontraba las palabras precisas. Era molesto.

Hinata le contaba sobre el lugar en dónde estaba, un sitio donde se encontraban todos los secretos del byakugan, incluso sobre una fase de la misma de la cual nunca había escuchado. De no tratarse de una misión quizás le hubiera revelado más información.

Después de la cuarta carta decidió hacer algo. Naruto le gustaba y no era algo que pudiera negar. Pensó que invitarlo a los fuegos artificiales haría que ese sentimiento se extinguiera y nadie tendría que saber lo que había llegado a sentir.

Buscó hablar con Natsu, confiaba en que ella le daría un buen consejo aunque éste no fue lo que esperaba. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que planeaba.

—Señorita Hanabi, debería escribirle una carta donde expreses sus sentimientos. Sería tan romántico.

Intentó hacerlo pero cada vez que lo intentaba fracasaba, le daba un ataque de risa o sentía nauseas. Después de varios intentos decidió descartarlo, ser romántica era algo que no iba de acuerdo a su estilo.

Además no estaba enamorada, solo le gustaba. Sin contar que una carta podría generar malos entendidos. En Konoha los rumores se expandían con mucha rapidez.

Si hubo un momento en el que se arrepintió fue cuando Naruto pasó a buscarla a la casa, por sugerencia de Natsu. Ella le había pedido que la ayudara a entrenar, un argumento demasiado usado en las novelas rosas que eran publicadas en las revistas para kunoichis.

—Los dejo a solas, iré a traer té y onigires —les dijo Natsu antes de retirarse. La forma en que le guiñó el ojo a Hanabi dejaba en claro que planeaba algo. Afortunadamente Naruto era demasiado distraído para notarlo.

Los primeros minutos fueron incómodos. Ninguno decía nada más no era por timidez. Aquella situación era extraña y ellos eran casi desconocidos. Hanabi dudaba que ella fuera para el joven Uzumaki algo más que la hermana menor de Hinata y ciertamente no sabía que era él para ella.

Los siguientes minutos fueron todo lo trajo el té y volvió a retirarse. Ellos tomaron algunos onigires e iniciaron una larga y ruidosa conversación.

Él le contó sobre varias de sus misiones de la infancia, especialmente sobre Sasuke. El Uchiha seguía sin regresar a Konoha pero ocasionalmente enviaba un halcón a la aldea.

—¿No te molesta que no regresara a la aldea? —preguntó Hanabi curiosa, todo lo relacionado con Sasuke era un misterio. Solo les habían informado que desde la Cuarta Guerra Ninja había dejado de ser considerado un criminal, algunos rumores incluso decían que él era uno de los héroes.

Cuando le preguntó a Hinata ella estaba demasiado afectada para responder. Durante la guerra trató de ser fuerte pero la muerte de Neji la había afectado. Todos en el clan lo estaban, Neji no solo era un Hyuuga, era como un hermano para ella.

—Un poco pero al menos ya no se encuentra hundido en la oscuridad. Sasuke ocupa encontrar su redención y ni Sakura o yo queremos sofocarlo.

Hanabi río ante aquellas palabras. Recordaba cómo en el pasado ambos buscaron al Uchiha por todas partes, como ninguno se rindió en su intento por reunir al equipo siete y lo había logrado.

Los siguientes minutos no pudieron ser más diferentes. No estaba en la naturaleza de ninguno de los dos ser callados. Hablaron de técnicas de batalla y experiencias como shinobi. Fue poco antes de que anocheciera cuando la conversación terminó. HiashiHyuuga, quien a pesar de no guardar ningún tipo de resentimiento por el Uzumaki no consideraba apropiado que dos jóvenes como ellos se quedaran a solas a tan altas horas.

Esperaba que su padre no mal interpretara las cosas. No quería que le prohibiera ver a Naruto o que se fuera a los extremos y los comprometiera. Era muy joven para casarse o tener un prometido.

Al día siguiente Sakura, Ino y Tenten se presentaron en su casa. Las kunoichis rechazaron la invitación a tomar el té y junto a la menor de las hijas de Hiashi, pasaron a la biblioteca. En ese momento el asunto que las había llevado allí era más importante que cumplir formalidades.

—¿Hinata te ha enviado alguna carta? —preguntó Ino algo ansiosa y Hanabi le entregó la correspondencia recibida. Su hermana le había pedido que se las mostrara si ellas preguntaban, al estar en una misión debía ser doblemente cuidadosa.

Ino comenzó a leer las cartas. Las tres kunoichis se sorprendieron al saber que Hinata había renunciado a Naruto, incluso hablaron de hacerle cambiar de opinión cuando regresara.

—Kakashi me ha pedido que te entregue esto—comentó Sakura de pronto buscando un pergamino en su bolso —. Dice que se trata de algo importante y que no debe levantar sospechas.

—Si el Hokage lo dice será mejor que la envié cuanto antes.

Hanabi la guardó en el sobre junto a su carta para Hinata. Las voces de sus amigas la hicieron detenerse, ellas también deseaban escribirle algo. Les extendió pluma y pergamino, aquello era una tradición para ellas y también la única forma de comunicarse con la mayor de las Hyuuga ya que ella solo podía recibir una carta.

Hubiera sido un día tranquilo si ellas no hubieran encontrado la carta de amor que le había escrito a Naruto, afortunadamente no la había firmado.

—No es nada importante —comentó Hanabi mientras trataba de recuperar su carta. Fue en vano, Ino jamás renunciaría a algo como eso.

—No tienes de que avergonzarte, Hanabi, el amor es algo maravilloso.

Había escuchado que Ino y Sakura tenían un carácter de temer pero hasta ese momento pudo comprobarlo. La hicieron tomar asiento y comenzaron a experimentar con ella. Tenten también se unió y aquello solo hizo que la situación se volviera más extraña.

A Hanabi no le gustaba maquillarse, ser una kunoichi era una prioridad para ella pero no podía negarse, estaba rodeada e Ino no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Aplicaron algo de maquillaje en su rostro y peinaron su cabello en una cola alta, similar a la que Ino usaba. Incluso le sugirieron que usar. No fue un cambio extremo pero sí le daba un aspecto un poco más maduro.

—Deberías salir —mencionó Ino de manera despreocupada —. Si te quedas aquí no podrás ver a tu galán y todo nuestro trabajo será en vano.

Ellas le dijeron que se veía hermosa pero cuando "casualmente" se encontró con Naruto en Ichiraku no pudo sentirse más avergonzada. Sentía que todo aquello era demasiado.

Varias chicas estaban alrededor del rubio, pidiéndole que les contara sus hazañas, sus misiones, que les mostrara sus técnicas ninjas. No pudo evitar reírse cuando el clon de sombra desapareció dejando solo un rastro de humo.

Activó su byakugan y lo localizó. Estaba en el antiguo campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete. Procuró ser cuidadosa, lo último que quería era asustarlo o qué pensará que era una acosadora.

Le dijo que quería entrenar y él se ofreció a ayudarla. Fue un gran entrenamiento, Naruto era un buen rival. Se vio obligada a usar sus mejores técnicas y logró golpear al Uzumaki. Una gran hazaña si se tomaba en cuenta que Naruto tenía el nivel de un kage.

Al terminar el Uzumaki tomó una cafetera y se preparó un ramen instantáneo. Le ofreció un poco pero ella negó. A diferencia del rubio, el ramen estaba lejos de ser su comida favorita. De su bolso sacó unos rollos de canela, no se parecían a los de su hermana pero se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo.

No se hubiera sentido tan desmotivada si al final del entrenamiento no la hubiera despeinado de manera juguetona. Él la veía como a una niña y eso era problemático, demasiado porque ella quería una cita y odiaba el ser subestimada.

Durante los siguientes días entrenaron. Era entretenido enfrentarse a alguien con un nivel tan grande por lo que al final del día siempre quedaba exhausta. El día anterior a los fuegos artificiales le pidió que la acompañara y le sorprendió que le dijera que aceptaba. Con lo popular que era se podía considerar extraño que no tuviera una cita.

Naruto aceptó acompañarla pero solo como amigos, era demasiado distraído como para notar sus intenciones. No fueron solos, Konohamaru se les unió en el camino acabando con cualquier posibilidad de romance, no fue el único en hacerlo. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, Hanabi quería una cita con Naruto para convencerse que lo que sentía era pasajero.

Sakura, Tenten e Ino también lo hicieron. Cuando la vieron junto a Naruto ataron cabos y supieron quién era el que le gustaba. Al principio le dedicaron una mirada incómoda, no sabía si era porque ellas conocían la historia de Naruto y Hinata o porque estaba saliendo con alguien mayor.

Fue divertido verlo usando sus clones para conseguir un buen lugar. Para muchos Naruto era un héroe pero para quienes realmente lo conocían era mucho más que eso.

Parte de ella lo creía pero no se le ocurría otra forma. Estar con Naruto solo hacía que esos sentimientos indeseables crecieran pero era demasiado tarde para retroceder, estaba demasiado involucrada.

No le reclamaron nada ni dejaron de hablarle y con el paso del tiempo fue tema olvidado. Ella se sintió más cercana a Naruto y sus sentimientos se transformaron en amor. Cuando Hanabi les dijo que era una estrategia para olvidarlo ellas negaron y le advirtieron que no era una buena idea.

No quiso terminar con el entrenamiento pues realmente lo disfrutaba. Entrenar con Naruto era un gran desafío al que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar. Además él era su amigo, uno que le gustaba y mucho.

Faltando poco para Navidad salió a comprar los regalos. Estaba comprando lana para su hermana cuando se encontró con Naruto. El rubio chocó con ella provocando que sus compras terminaran en el suelo.

Cuando intentó regañarlo notó que estaba llorando. Su enojo desapareció y le preguntó que era lo que lo tenía en ese estado.

—Santa Claus no existe (*) —respondió entre lágrimas y ella le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

Tal vez era porque ella no creía en la existencia de un gordo vestido de rojo que entregaba regalos a los niños buenos. En el clan Hyuuga consideraban que era algo infantil y por lo tanto una debilidad.

—Te invitó a comer ramen —respondió Hanabi mientras recogía sus compras —, pero deberas ayudarme a terminar la lista.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para hacer que Naruto limpiara sus lágrimas. En su lugar apareció una sonrisa. Tomó la mano de Hanabi y la llevó a rastras hasta su restaurante favorito.

Su hermana mayor no regresó hasta años después, cuando ella cumplió la mayoría de edad. Hinata la abrazó fuertemente y le dijo lo mucho que la extrañaba. Había cambiado mucho en esos años, tanto en el físico como en personalidad, seguía siendo dulce y amable pero mostraba más seguridad al hablar.

Hanabi se sintió culpable cuando le habló de sus sentimientos por Naruto y de todo lo que había hecho por hacer que el Uzumaki la viera como la mujer que era. No tenía que decírselo pero lo hizo, no podría mentirle a la persona que más admiraba.

Cuando Hinata se rió no pudo más que sentirse confundida. De todas las reacciones que esperaba esa fue la única que no llegó siquiera a considerar. No habían hablado de Naruto en las cartas por lo que no sabía cómo se lo podría tomar.

—¿Qué te parece gracioso? —preguntó levemente molesta y confundida también.

—Es que me parece gracioso que queriendo olvidarlo te hayas acercado a él más que yo cuando quería estar a su lado.

—Pero tú lo amabas—comentó Hanabi confundida.

—Sí y eso es tiempo pasado —le corrigióHinata —. Hemos tomado caminos diferentes. Renuncié a él, no pudo culparte de nada. Además hay alguien más en mi vida, sería injusto que te detuvieras por un amor juvenil.

—¿Cómo que hay alguien más en tu vida? —preguntóHanabi de pronto, en ninguna de sus cartas le había hablado de algún interés amoroso ni nada por el estilo — ¿Tienes novio?

El sonrojo en el rostro de su hermana le sirvió como respuesta. Intentó sacarle más respuestas pero Hinata evadió todas sus preguntas, muchas veces tartamudeando.

—Pronto serán los juegos artificiales, sería lindo que los vieran juntos.

—No me cambies de tema —le regañó Hanabi, algo sorprendida por la actitud de su hermana.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Esto será un twoshot, el próximo capítulo, además de ser el final, será desde la perspectiva de Naruto.

Inicialmente está ubicado durante los sucesos de "The Last" pero dichos acontecimientos no pasaran por obvias razones.

Berna CXDB, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, cualquier comentario estoy abierta a sugerencias :3

(*) Referencia al one shot navideño de Masashi Kishimoto, aunque por la ropa diría que no ocurre cronológicamente después de Last.

Este capítulo ha sido editado, se agregaron algunos detalles pero la historia sigue siendo la misma.


	2. Rumbo al Hanabi

**Capítulo 2: Rumbo al Hanabi**

Naruto deslizó su mano hasta tomar la de su compañera. Aquella escena le parecía irreal, casi como un sueño pero el firme tacto de esa mano bastaba para confirmar lo real que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Quizás fue lento. Necesitó de años para entenderlo pero daría su mejor esfuerzo para recuperar el tiempo. La había encontrado, no dejaría que la arrebataran de su lado.

No fue fácil pero lo lograron. Con el apoyo de sus amigos, con mucho esfuerzo. Y Naruto sentía que todo aquello valía la pena en el momento en que tomaba y su mano, cada vez que veía su sonrisa.

Lo más difícil fue reconocer y aceptar los sentimientos. Él era demasiado distraído para saber la diferencia entre el amor romántico y el amor. Incluso estaba el comprender que ya no era una niña.

Antes de convertirse en el héroe de Konoha no entendía por qué a Sasuke le molestaban sus admiradoras, en ese momento lo entendía, esas mujeres podían ser fastidiosas y demasiado insistentes.

Con Hanabi era diferente. Antes ella solo era la hermana menor de Hinata pero conforme la conocía ocupaba un lugar más importante en su vida. Fue descubriendo a la mujer alegre y extrovertida que lo cautivó.

Natsu le pidió que la entrenara y aceptó. Al principio fue extraño, él no tenía el byakugan por lo que no se consideraba el mejor instructor para una Hyuuga pero Natsu insistió tanto que al final no pudo negarse.

Fue una buena idea, Hanabi era una gran aprendiz, gracias a su byakugan pudo personalizar varias de las técnicas que le enseñó, incluso mejorarlas. Ella era un genio, pudo comprobarlo, además era una gran amiga.

Al principio practicaron taijutsu, las técnicas de ambos eran muy diferentes. Pero con el tiempo eso los cansó. Ambos eran grandes shinobis y necesitaban probar sus habilidades con verdaderos desafíos.

Siguieron trabajando en técnicas de alto nivel. El que Hanabi tuviera un control preciso del chacra hizo del entrenamiento algo más sencillo.

En ocasiones se veían interrumpidos por sus fans, ellas eran insistentes pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando hicieron enojar a Hanabi. La kunoichi de cabellos castaños les dejó en claro que no deseaba que interrumpieran su entrenamiento y ninguna se atrevió a contradecirla.

Si no estuvieran tan preocupadas por los ninjas o por su apariencia quizás se hubieran unido al entrenamiento pero no era algo que debiera extrañarles y no solo por lo superficial que podían llegar a ser. Eran tiempos de paz y muchos se habían confiado. Actitud que ninguno de los aprobaba.

Fue inesperado el que lo invitara a los juegos artificiales. Tenía muchas opciones, él lo sabía pero no le apetecía ir con ninguna de esas mujeres. Muchas de ellas eran falsas y solo veían en él al héroe, incluso varias de ellas lo despreciaron cuando era un niño.

De camino se encontró con Konohamaru y lo invitó. Los juegos artificiales eran la oportunidad perfecta para estar junto al ser especial pero él no estaba interesado en el romance. Prefería pasar el tiempo con sus amigos y disfrutar de la paz que una vez creyó perdida.

Sin darse cuenta, Hanabi fue ocupando un lugar en su vida. No podía negar que era divertida, entusiasta y una gran kunoichi. No tuvieron misiones juntos, no tuvo que sentir que la perdía para darse cuenta lo que sentía por ella. Unas palabras con Iruka bastaron para darse cuenta que la menor de las hermanas Hyuuga era una mujer, una hermosa y que parte de él lo sabía.

Cuando las primeras luces aparecieron en el cielo, todos se encontraban reunidos en la montaña. Naruto usó varios clones para encontrar el mejor lugar aunque sospechaba que no fue necesario, muchos le ofrecieron su lugar pero no quería abusar de su fama de héroe.

Fueron interrumpidos en varias ocasiones. Muchos de los aldeanos querían pedirle un autógrafo o escucharlo contar sus hazañas. Siempre soñó con ser notado, el que lo consideraran alguien importante mas nunca pensó en lo molesto que eso podía ser.

También le enseñó varios ninjutsus pervertidos. Hanabi le había dicho que quería que usara sus mejores técnicas y él lo hizo. Uno de esos ninjutsus fue efectivo contra Kaguya Ootsutsuki y el que se tratara de una diosa decía mucho a su favor.

—Le faltan orejas de perro —comentó Hanabi con absoluta seriedad. A parte de Konohamaru y de Jiraiya, eran pocos los que veían el potencial de su técnica —. Con un clon podría ser la técnica definitiva.

Pero el Consejo no pensó lo mismo. Hanabi le comentó que los ancianos le habían dicho que esa clase de técnicas no eran apropiadas para la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

—Son unos aburridos —comentó Hanabi con pesar.

—Apuesto a que también cayeron en el jutsu —agregó Naruto pensativo y es que solo conocía una persona en la que esa técnica no había surgido efecto.

Los fuegos artificiales llenaron el cielo y él se sintió feliz. Después de vivir una guerra los pequeños detalles cobraban más valor. Sasuke no estaba pero era feliz sabiendo que el odio y la venganza ya no eran los motores de su destino, él lo había cambiado y si viajaba era en búsqueda de la redención.

Tres años habían pasado desde que la Cuarta Guerra Ninja terminó y desde entonces habían podido vivir en paz. La Alianza Shinobi no se había disuelto y eso era un gran avance. Quizás el odio no había desaparecido del mundo shinobi pero dejó de ser algo distante e imposible.

Los entrenamientos con Hanabi hicieron que se acercaran más. Sus lazos crecieron, la confianza aumentó y un sentimiento nuevo nació. Naruto estaba enamorado de Hanabi pero no lo notó hasta que habló con Iruka. No era un niño pero en ocasiones seguía comportándose como uno.

Cuando Iruka lo invitó a Ichiraku aceptó ir. No estaba de ánimos pero confiaba en que su comida favorita lo cambiaría. Hanabi se encontraba en una misión y él la extrañaba.

—Hanabi es fuerte, pronto regresará y podrán entrenar como de costumbre—le dijo Iruka y Naruto le dedicó una mirada confundida pues no le había contaba el motivo de su estado. No tuvo la oportunidad de responderle pues Iruka continuó hablando —. Últimamente se les ha visto pasar mucho tiempo juntos y hay rumores de que estás saliendo.

—Quizás la extrañe —comentó Naruto pensativo —. Creo que me gusta.

—¿Te gusta como el ramen o la amas? —preguntó Iruka de forma amable.

—No sé ¿importa la diferencia?

—Mucho —respondió Iruka dedicándole una mirada seria.

Por un largo tiempo Naruto no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Iruka. Durante un tiempo creyó estar enamorado de Sakura pero lo que sentía en esa ocasión era diferente, algo más fuerte.

Cuando Hanabi regresó quedó en el olvido, estaba demasiado feliz de verla que sus sentimientos fueron relegados. Mas no fue algo en lo que pudiera dejar de pensar. La semilla de la duda estaba germinando en su interior.

Encontró la respuesta a su pregunta durante los juegos artificiales. En esa ocasión fue Ino quien propuso el que todos fueran a verlos. La comida no faltó así como un buen lugar para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Naruto podía ser distraído pero no estúpido por lo que notó que planeaban algo extraño. De la primera que sospechó fue de Hinata. No era el hecho de que no se sonrojaba como lo hacía antes sino el hecho de que callaba cuando le preguntaban por la identidad de su novio y prometido, según escuchó decir cuando acompañó a Hanabi hasta la casa.

Sus amigos tampoco tenían un comportamiento normal. Varias veces los había encontrado susurrando y por lo general callaban o cambiaban de tema cuando lo veían acercarse. No fue hasta la noche de los juegos artificiales que lo comprendió.

Sakura incluso lo llamó idiota. No era algo nuevo pero sí lo que dijo después. Algo de no notar el amor aunque lo golpeara en la cara. A los cinco minutos dejó de pensar en ello. Tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse como de ser Hokage.

Kakashi le había dicho que aunque era un shinobi poderoso todavía le faltaba. Lo nombró su aprendiz aunque el rubio sospechaba que era una de sus técnicas para trabajar menos.

Ser Hokage era muy diferente a lo que él pensaba. Mucho trabajo de escritorio y poca acción. Incluso con su ayuda la gran pila de documentos en el escritorio del Hokage no parecía disminuir.

Mas su voluntad no disminuyó. Quizás ser Hokage no era lo que había imaginado, quizás no lo necesitara para ser reconocido pero seguía siendo su sueño y nada lo haría cambiar de parecer. Sería un buen Hokage, el mejor y superaría a sus predecesores.

Sai le obsequió varias revistas sobre cómo conquistar. Cuando le preguntaba por las mismas le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice que suponía nueva en él. Esa sonrisa se le hizo más molesta que sus sonrisas falsas.

Ino le dio consejos sobre flores y sobre cuáles eran las más indicadas para declararse. Cuando se quedó dormido a la mitad de su conversación se enojó con él y le gritó tanto que le dejó sus oídos algo lastimados.

Kakashi fue más directo y le entregó una edición del Icha Icha. Cuando le dedicó una mirada interrogante él le respondió que lo necesitaría.

—Jiraiya estaría orgulloso del hombre en el que te estás convirtiendo.

Y Naruto se pregunto si era cierto. Había logrado muchas de sus metas. Sasuke no regresó a la aldea pero logró sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que se había refugiado y seguían en contacto. Era un héroe, no el indeseado de la aldea y su sueño de ser Hokage era cada vez más real.

Pensó en Jiraiya y se lo imaginó diciéndole que necesitaba una novia y una palabra llegó a su cabeza. Un nombre de alguien que le gustaría presentarle, a él y a sus padres. Sacudió su cabeza en un vano intento por alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Kiba le obsequió unas pastillas de menta asegurando que las necesitaría.

—Lo peor que puedes hacer es besar con mal aliento —le dijo a modo de explicación antes de retirarse junto a Akamaru.

Rock Lee le habló sobre la primavera y la flor de la juventud. Con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo que debía ir tras el amor y no dejarlo escapar.

Incluso Shino, que era el más callado tenía algo que decir. No habló sobre citas y menos le dio consejos para ligar, o al menos eso pensaba pues no entendió nada de lo que le dijo.

Al parecer todos sabían algo menos él.

Ino Yamanaka propuso que fueran a los juegos artificiales todos juntos, por los buenos tiempos aunque sería más preciso decir que los obligó. Temari y Karui estuvieron de acuerdo. Ellas eran nuevas en la aldea y esa era una de las mejores formas de conocerla. Kiba intentó negarse pero desistió cuando la rubia le dedicó una mirada amenazante.

Nadie lo vio quejarse cuando llegó con Tamaki, al parecer podrían tener algo serio pero con Kiba no era nada seguro. Tenían varios años como novios pero no habían hablado de algún compromiso.

Al igual que en la vez anterior, Naruto buscó un lugar amplio y con buena vista. En esa ocasión los clones no fueron necesarios ya que encontró un lugar rápidamente, ventajas de llegar horas antes del evento. Todos se acomodaron y tomaron la comida que habían llevado.

Tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar y recordar los viejos tiempos. Ino y Sakura interrogaron a Hinata, muchos tenían curiosidad de saber lo que había hecho esos años pero ella no dijo palabra alguna.

Minutos antes de que los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo la mayoría se había retirado. Todos se excusaron diciendo que deseaban compartir esa velada con su pareja dejándolo solo con Hanabi.

En ese momento Naruto comprendió la trampa. No fue algo que le molestara.

Las flores de fuego cubrieron el cielo pero ninguna llamó su atención tanto como la que tenía a su lado. Las palabras de Iruka llegaron a su mente ¿La amaba o le gustaba como el ramen?

Lo que sentía era más fuerte que su amor por su comida favorita. El ramen no podía hacer que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran, Hanabi sí. Por primera vez se había enamorado y él no quería borrar ese sentimiento.

Soltó la mano de la Hyuuga apenado pues no quería asustarla. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella tomó la suya y la apretó con fuerza evitando que la soltara. No era algo que quisiera hacer.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Capítulo final. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

La petición era: Un NarutoxHanabi, sin que la relación nazca de un trasfondo triste, rompimiento con su antigua pareja e ideas similares, mas bien como a pesar de todas las limitantes que puedan encontrar en su camino puedan superarlas gracias a sus propios esfuerzos y lo de sus amigos. Preferiblemente en el mundo shinobi, pero si les llega una mejor idea en un AU no tengo problema solo eviten el Ooc.

¿Cumplido?


End file.
